The Last Days
by FirelightEnna
Summary: This tells the story of the final days of Lily and James Potter, from October 26 to moments before their deaths.
1. chapter 1

October 25, 1981

There was nothing wrong with the town, if you don't mind never leaving it. There was nothing wrong with the isolation, until you remember why you're alone and in hiding.

How long had it been? Too long. Lily had lost track of the time. Every day she was afraid someone would come and rip her son from her arms and kill him in front of her eyes. She saw that every time she went to sleep. Every night the nightmares woke her, and James would hold her as she cried. They were both terrified, but not for their own lives. They would die a thousand times if it meant Harry would live.

The night of October 25, Lily had the worst dream yet.

Lily went for a walk, and when she returned, something felt off. She opened the door, and stopped short. Voldemort stood there, his wand against James' neck. James was holding Harry.

She wanted to scream, but she had no voice. He couldn't be there, not after all they went through to hide from him.

"Drop your wand, or I'll kill your husband," Voldemort ordered coldly.

"Lily, don't!" James yelled. Voldemort jabbed his wand harder to his neck.

"Don't hurt them," Lily cried. "Please, take me instead!"

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Such sacrifice. Such willingness to die. And for what? For a man who never grew up. A man who you saw mercilessly bully so many people he thought inferior to him." He laughed again at the look of pain on James' face. "He's no different than me, is he?"

"LIAR!!" Lily shouted. "HE'S A FAR BETTER MAN THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!!"

"Ha! What a lie he has led you to believe! Avada Kedavra!" Harry's body went limp in James' arms.

"NO!" James and Lily cried.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

Lily couldn't bear James' pained screams, and she began to scream.

Lily woke up, still screaming. James woke with a start, and put his arms around her. "Shh, Lils, it's okay. Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine," she sobbed. "We could all die any day."

"We're not going to die," he soothed. "This place is protected and Wormtail won't betray us."

She buried her face in his chest. Sometimes it seemed that only yesterday they'd been students, him pestering her to go out with them. Yet at other times, it seemed as if it had been decades.

"I'm constantly afraid," she whispered. "I'll willingly die for both of you, but... I couldn't bear to lose you."

He gently wiped her tears away. "You won't lose me."

"You don't know that! You can't see the future! James, you know as well as I do that our future is so uncertain. We could be stuck in this place for years!"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I won't let that happen. You-Know-Who won't live forever. We will be free."

"You have no idea how much I want to believe that."

"Oh believe me, Lils. I know." He held her closer. "We're going to grow old. We will, Lily. We will."

Little did they know that they had less than a week to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

October 27, 1981

The next morning, James woke up at 4 in the morning from a nightmare. He looked to his right and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his Lily sleeping peacefully.

'She's not dead,' he told himself. 'Everything is fine.'

Despite his calming words to Lily after her nightmare, James was terrified. He didn't want to lose either of them. His family was so precious to him, especially since his own parents had died. He wanted to be the best husband to Lily and best father to Harry, and he would die for them. Willingly, if it meant that they would live.

"How long do we have to live in fear?" he whispered.

Next to hm, Lily stirred. He smoothed her hair back from her forehead, hoping she would keep sleeping. She was exhausted, he knew. He knew her well enough to be able to tell.

When he saw that she seemed to be sleeping again, he put on his glasses, then got up and went to Harry's room. His one year-old son was sitting up, blinking sleepily.

"Hey, troublemaker, what are you doing up?"

Harry smiled when he saw his father, and reached out for him. James picked him up and cuddled him close to his chest.

"Dadada," Harry said proudly.

"Clever boy," James smiled.

"He takes after his father." James turned and saw Lily standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face.

"No, he definitely takes after his mother," he replied.

She laughed. "Look at him, Potter. Like father, like son."

He shifted Harry to one arm, and reached out his free arm to Lily. She walked over to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. His beautiful family.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you that."

"I asked first," he said teasingly.

"I heard you get up. Why are you up so early?"

"I, uh..." James didn't want to tell her about his nightmare, and he tried to think of something else.

"Don't lie to me," she said softly. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

He nodded. "I'm scared, Lily."

She slipped her arm around his waist. "Me too."

"I'm trying to be optimistic. I'm trying to be brave, but..." His voice trailed off.

"Whatever happens," she said softly, "I love you, and I always will."

"And I love you," he replied. "I always have, I always will."

"You know, don't you, that I would-- that I will-- willingly die for you?"

"I don't doubt it," he said quietly. "You know I'd do the same for you, I just hope it won't come to that."

"You're scared." It wasn't a question, he could tell from the way she said it.

"Lily--"

"James," she said softly.

He blinked back tears. "I'm terrified," he choked.

"Oh James," she whispered, pulling him closer. "James, I-- sometimes I think the Sorting Hat shouldn't have put me in Gryffindor."

"Bollocks," he said firmly. "You're the bravest person I know."

"Don't be daft," she said with a slight smile.

He looked down and saw that Harry had fallen back asleep. Careful not to wake him up, James laid his one year-old son back in the crib.

"Hasn't been awake for long and already needs a kip," James laughed as they closed the door to Harry's room.

She laughed, but abruptly stopped and looked down.

"What's nagging you?" he asked gently.

"You know," she responded forcefully.

"Lils."

She wrapped her arms around his middle. "Just hold me."

He didn't hesitate to enfold her. "I've half a mind to snog you senseless," he whispered.

"Missing the Hogwarts broom closets?" she mumbled against his chest.

"Why, Mrs. Potter!"

"Shut it, Potter."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I want my mum," came the soft reply, and then she broke down in tears.

"Shh, Lily, everyth--" He stopped short. Everything was not fine. He couldn't keep lying to her or himself.

"I can't be strong, I can't be brave," she sobbed. "Every day I keep trying, but it's... it's not enough. I can't convince myself that we'll be fine. We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"We don't know that," he murmured, stroking her hair. "Anything could happen."

"Exactly."

"Lily, I can't pretend I know future. I don't. I have no idea what will happen to us, but--" His voice broke. "I'm trying to be strong, for you."

"You're my lifeline," she whispered, tilting her face up to his.

He slowly pressed his lips to hers, claiming them in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead. "I'm never going anywhere. We're in this together."

"I'm so glad, you have no idea." Her breath tickled his face.

"I have some idea," he responded, kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: It's been a long time since I updated or even published anything! But eyyyy I'm back! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

October 28, 1981

"Moony, thank goodness! I'm bored out of my mind!" James cried as soon as their friend walked in.

Lily smiled slightly at her over dramatic husband, then hugged Remus. "Apparently I'm not good enough company for him."

Remus smiled. "That's a first."

"Oi, no one asked you, Moony," James complained.

"James isn't wrong though," Lily said with a sigh. "We're both bored to death. There is a limit to how much time I can spend with James Potter."

"That's a filthy lie," James responded, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, sit down, Remus," Lily laughed.

"Yeah, give us all the news," James added.

Remus' face became sober as he sat in a chair by the fire. "It's not pretty."

Lily pulled James onto the sofa next to her, across from Remus. "I don't expect it to be," she said quietly.

"Have you seen Sirius lately?" James asked.

Remus sighed. "He comes to Order meetings, then leaves as soon as we're done. Marlene's death hit him harder than it hit any of us."

"I'll test that theory," Lily muttered, pushing back the tears at the thought of her best friend.

"Has he stopped by?" Remus asked.

James shook his head. "I want him to, but I might deck him in that face of his for not coming sooner."

"He better have one hell of an excuse for not coming by, or James might kill him," Lily said vehemently.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.

"Sleeping," James answered.

"I'll go see if he's up," Lily offered.

She made her way upstairs and quietly opened the door to Harry's room. Her son sat up in his crib and smiled at her.

"Hey there," she said softly.

"Mama," he said happily.

"Do you wanna come see Moony?"

His little face lit up. "Moomy?"

She laughed. "Yes, sweetheart."

She lifted him out of the crib, and for a moment just stood with him in her arms. Her sweet boy. She wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Harry poked her cheek and she shook back the thoughts. "Come on, Mister."

There was no denying the way James' face lit up when he saw his son, and it made Lily feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Harry immediately reached for Remus, who took him with a smile.

"Hey, little guy," Remus smiled.

Harry reached up and started poking the scars on Remus' face.

"Harry--" Lily started, but Remus shushed her.

"It's alright," he told her.

There was a knock at the door, and Lily jumped up to get it, wand in her hand. She opened the door and saw a familiar raven-haired figure wearing a leather jacket.

"You idiot," she said fiercely, throwing her arms around him.

"Missed me?" he asked dryly.

"James might kill you."

"I deserve it."

"Lils, who's at the door?" James called.

Lily closed the door and led Sirius into the sitting room. James' face hardened as he stood up.

"You couldn't trouble yourself to show up sooner?" James asked in a voice so cold Lily was shocked.

"You ever lost someone you loved?" Sirius shot back. "You don't exactly feel like socializing."

"Did you consider that maybe we needed you?"

"You don't need me," he scoffed.

James reached out and pulled his best mate into a hug. "You are lucky I'm in a forgiving mood, you idiot."

When Sirius pulled away, his eyes looked wet. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"We missed you," Lily told him.

They sat down together, and Harry reached for his godfather. Sirius took him onto his lap, and let him play with the zipper on his jacket.

Sirius looked around. "How are you not bored to death in this place?"

"We are," James and Lily said at the same time.

"Ah, so you really do need me," Sirius said with a slight smile.

"I think you need us too," James shot back.

"Yes, I need you to not die on me." He looked at each of them. "Any of you. I've lost enough already."

"You're the one going out on missions," Lily protested, her voice breaking. "We should be worried about losing you."

"I'm not being targeted by the most dangerous wizard in the world. Just my cousins, but they're useless anyways."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Lily sniffled.

"This is Sirius we're talking about," James reminded her.

She laughed through the tears, internally thanking James for making her laugh.

Sirius set Harry on the floor, and moved to sit on Lily's other side. Remus sat next to James, and the four of them sat wedged on the sofa.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I've never known you to cry so much. I know that living with Prongs is difficult, but really, you didn't have to marry the bloke."

"Oi," James protested, but he was smiling.

"You're worried about us all, being the mother hen that you are," Sirius continued, "but you have no need to be. Remus and I, we can take care of ourselves. Hell, Pete can take care of himself. So you just focus your pretty little head on keeping Potter here in line. It's too big a job for you to spend your time worrying about us."

Lily laughed. "Sirius, you are--"

"Wonderful? Dashing? Manly?" Sirius suggested.

"Delusional?" James said under his breath.

"I was going to say one of a kind." Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, when will you boys grow up?"

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Sirius complained.

"Yeah, Lils, who wants to grow up?" James added.

Remus simply smiled. "You wouldn't have us any other way."

"Moomy," Harry said emphatically.

They all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: I decided to skip two days because this is the "big" chapter. Get the tissues ready.

October 31, 1981

It was raining, and Lily hated it. These days rain gave her a feeling as if the world had been drained of all happiness. Rain these days made her feel as if a dementor was constantly near her. The rain hit the roof harder, and she held Harry closer. He didn't understand what was wrong, but he snuggled against her.

James entered the sitting room. "What's eating at you?"

"Nothing," she said, as bravely as she could.

He knelt in front of the chair she sat in. "I know you better than that, Lils."

"I hate this damn rain," she muttered.

"I do too," he agreed. "It makes me feel like—"

"Like there's no happiness, only fear and misery," she finished.

He rested his hand on her knee. "We're okay."

"For now," she answered, her voice breaking.

"Listen to me, Lily." He looked her right in the eye. "I will do everything in my power to protect you and Harry. I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens. You're not alone, you know that, don't you?" When she nodded, he continued, "It's you and me, just like it's always been. No matter what happens."

"I love you," she whispered as the tears started to fall.

He kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens," he said again in a whisper.

"James, if anything happens—"

"I won't let anything happen."

"But if something does, which it very well may, I want you to know that you… you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm glad I said yes when you asked me out." They both laughed through the tears.

"And I will always be thankful that you gave me a chance." He pressed his forehead to hers. "We're in this together, Potter."

She sniffled. "Damn straight, Potter."

"And you too, little man," he said to Harry. "We love you so much."

Harry smiled. "Dada."

They heard a noise like someone walking up the path. James looked out the window and his face went white. "Lily, take Harry and run!"

"James—"

"It's him, Lily. Go!"

"Where's your wand?"

"I don't know!" he burst out. "Please, Lily, run! I'll try to hold him off."

She pressed her lips to his one last time, crying. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything."

She stood and ran upstairs. She heard the door open.

"James Potter," a cold voice said. "It seems you have put your trust in the wrong people."

"Kill me, I don't care. But please, spare them. Lily and Harry. Don't hurt them."

Voldemort laughed. "Fool. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily heard James fall, then heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. "I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. "I don't know what to do." She set him in his crib. "You will do great things, Harry. Be safe. I love you so much, my darling boy."

Voldemort entered the room. "Such a foolish man you married, Lily."

"Don't hurt Harry, I'll do anything!" she sobbed.

"Ha! Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing Lily Evans Potter ever heard was her son's loud cries as Voldemort stepped toward the crib.

Well, there it is. I teared up writing this chapter. Thanks to all who have supported this story, especially mmkierkegaard. 3


End file.
